elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Khenarthi's Roost
Khenarthi's Roost is an island that lies off the south coast of Elsweyr. The Island is named after the Khajiiti goddess of the winds and sky, Khenarthi.Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi The lush island of Khenarthi's Roost is a place of calm beaches and tropical forests, and the area is dotted with moon sugar plantations. Native Khajiit fish in the Topal Sea here and tend marshy bamboo farms. Cultists with the power to command the fury of the sea lurk in the island's hidden caves and tide-swept grottoes. The nearby waters are patrolled by Sea Elf “enforcers” who are known to interrupt trading ships, while enforcing a treaty they made with the Khajiit many years ago.Treaty of Khenarthi's RoostThe Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Khenarthi's Roost Background The Kingdom of Pyandonea is outraged by the Aldmeri Dominion attempt to win over the locals of Khenarthi's Roost, citing an ancient treaty that gives them ownership of the island. Any trading ships carrying cargo in violation of one of the treaty provisions must hand over their cargo to the Sea Elves or be taken prisoner. Despite the Dominion's attempts to find a peaceful solution, negotiations have gone badly, bringing both sides even closer to conflict. By working with the sea-cultists, the Maormer plan to use their command of the sea to expel the Dominion from Khenarthi's Roost. Locations Capital *Mistral Settlements *Eagle's Strand *Cat's Eye Quay Farms/Plantations *Laughing Moons Plantation *Speckled Shell Plantation *Windcatcher Plantation Wayshrines *Khenarthi's Roost Wayshrine *Mistral Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *Hazak's Hollow *Temple of the Mourning Springs *Shattered Shoals Points of Interest *Bolga's Hunting Camp *Rid-Thar's Solace *Temple of the Crescent Moons *Temple of Two-Moons Dance *Temple of the Dark Moon Characters Eagle's Strand *Alcalime *Artilonwe *Bredros *Cirthile *Commander Karinith *Dirwendel *Duharr *Ealcil *Erendil *Edhelfin *Egidrin *Fordan *Garimmir *Hairan *Indelor *Kadalura (Merchant) *Milaya *Mirionil *Nasimar *Nestaarie *Quanomil *Penundil *Razum-dar *Snarga *Thiirion *Valando *Windsinger Mistral *Ahmuna-la *Alessio Guillon *Anat *Apothecary Mizibir *Arnurdurwe *Athrahgor *Azezin *Barukhgum *Beggar *Berantin *Bosun Guldarol *Calpion *Captain Rahiba *Chickenthief *Chryseis *Ciricollo *Clerk Aryaamo *Despina *Draugorin *Edhelorn *Egenor *Egilas *Eye-Fancy *Faeldal *Farya *Finoriell *Glongor *Haheiba *Hainat *Hamansu *Hansee *Haranwe – Enchanter *Harrani *Ilagurr *Iphidamas *Katinal *Kiika *Lansur *Lorregil *Lowtail *Maladdiq *Malthor *Mazu *Mistral Guard *Mollyon *Mubayda *Nauviemil *Nedthion *Onlooker *Oonama *Pelius *Preens-Ears *Quay Guard *Ralerdhil *Razum-dar *Semeet *Sentry Anenelle *Sentry Cinurmion *Shadya *Shamara-ma *Tahara *Thalmor Representative *The Green Lady *The Silvenar *Trader *Ulondil *Valashi *Vicereeve Pelidil *Vincano *Voranyarin *Wrong One *Zaeri Cat's Eye Quay *Abizah *Dockworker *Fist of Thalmor *Linwirmion *Maormer Sailor *Sailor *Surdu *Thariel *Viniel *Zargal Canebrake Market *Ealare *Glolor *Indilure *Jurairia – Merchant *Matbia *Muruddal *Shikruz – Pack Merchant *Talambarel *Theg gra-Nar *Vincarno Eldenroot *Estaamo *Vralladan *Zalasu Moonfire Forge *Climbs Trees *Firagaer *Ladrelas – Armorer *Leila *Munanir – Weaponsmith *Noryariel *Pamaea – Blacksmith *Samsu the Sleek – Armorsmith *Uurdhel *Zhibaral Old Sawdust Mill *Iteldil – Woodworker *Senun *Splinter-Paws – Carpenter The Boatman's Tail *Fararilde *Firebreath – Chef *Fishcatcher *Ginthor *Grildoriel – Grocer *Huthak – Brewer *Molwen *Olwanenya *Pulemu – Innkeeper *Softpurr *Yonadus *Zalurrah Guild Traders *Shamuniz – Guild Trader *Dulia – Guild Trader Mistral Treasury *Hinaamo *Hulinda-la *Khakidan *Laborer *Perinor *Royal Bodyguard *Sanaz-dro – Banker *Servant *Shilaya *Teralaure *Yan Other *Astorne *Baezad-dro *Dirsherr *Yonadus *Cartirinque *Olgus *Surasha *Ranabi *Ulularr *Elenabi – A fisherwoman at the shores of the island, outside of towns. Quests *A Pinch of Sugar: Help a moon-sugar farm pass a Thalmor inspection *Cast Adrift: Find crew members that have been stranded by the hurricane *Dark Knowledge: Collect cursed books linked to Coldharbour for Cartirinque, a ghost *Moon-Sugar Medicament: Rescue Khari from Hazak's Hollow and end a skooma ring *Tears of the Two Moons: Stop Uldor from taking over Khenarthi's Roost *The Family Business: The player can choose to find supplies to save a man injured in a fire or turn his family in for making skooma *The Perils of Diplomacy: Get to the bottom of a Maormer plot *The Root of the Problem: Find out what is making the Great Tree sick *The Tempest Unleashed: Stop a Maormer plot to summon an attack on Khenarthi's Roost. *To Auridon: Travel to Vulkhel Guard and speak to Watch Captain Astanya. Creatures *Alit *Bantam Guar *Frog *Giant Snake *Harpy *Kagouti *Mudcrab *Skeever *Thunderbug Gallery Khenarthis Roost Screenshot.jpg|Khenarthi's Roost dock Khenarthi's Roost farmers.jpg|Khajiiti island farmers Khajiit fighting skeletons ESO.jpg|Khajiit fighting skeletons in Khenarthi's Roost Khajiit Two Moons ESO.jpg|Nirn's two moons seen from Khenarthi's Roost Khenarthis Roost Map.jpg Trivia *During beta, all Aldmeri Dominion members began their journey in Tamriel on this island. This was changed with the game's release, but a character named Sugar-Claws was added to give the option to travel to this region immediately if so desired. *Khenarthi is the name of the Khajiiti deity of the Winds. She may be a variation on the Cyrodiilic and Bretony goddess Kynareth and the Nordic Kyne. *Khenarthi's Roost is the only extra Location in the Aldmeri Dominion. The Pact and Covenant have two extra regions. Appearances * be:Гняздо Кенарці da:Khenarthi's Roost de:Khenarthis Rast fr:Perchoir de Khenarthi ru:Гнездо Кенарти sv:Khenarthi's Roost nl:Khenarthi's Nest Category:Online: Elsweyr Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Islands Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Locations Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Category:Lore: Islands Category:Lore: Elsweyr Locations